Te enseñare a Amar
by Amiga Del Alma
Summary: ¿Te acuerdas de mí? Soy Jacob Black. Y tú, eres Bella Cullen, mí peor perdición. Con tus movimientos felinos y esa carita de angelito ¿Quieres que te enseñe a hacer el amor? Yo estaría encantado de que aceptes. Contigo de aquí a la eternidad.
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. Lo que queda será siempre mío._

Summary: _¿Te acuerdas de mí? Soy Jacob Black. Y tú, eres Bella Cullen, mí peor perdición. Con tus movimientos felinos y esa carita de angelito ¿Quieres que te enseñe a hacer el amor? Yo estaría encantado de que aceptes. Contigo de aquí a la eternidad._

**El Juego Del Amor**

Jacob entraba a su casa después de un largo día de duro trabajo en la oficina, pasando entre papeles y más papeles, donde los números no podían faltar. Algo vital para poder mantener su vida y la de su querida esposa Reneesme... Ellos llevaban cinco años de casados... Pero algo pasaba que cada vez se encontraban más distantes. Y ese algo tenía un cuerpo endemoniadamente sexy y un nombre: Bella _Cullen_.

Los dos aún se recordaban, Jacob la quiso quitar de su cabeza... pero no pudo. Cuando la vio de nuevo... su mundo giro como siempre había girado antes de que ella lo dejara. Jacob aún no le decía que la recordaba... pero hoy daría su primer paso y tal vez algo más que eso.

- Hola Amor - Le dijo su esposa mientras salía a su encuentro con el delantal de cocina puesto. Este era rojo con blanco dentro de cuadritos. Una sonrisa se asomo por sus labios.

- Hola Reneesme - Le dijo él mientras miraba a su esposa de arriba para abajo tratando de amarla... pero de ello ya hace tiempo. Ahora Jacob tenía sus pensamientos en Bella _Cullen_, antigua Bella _Swan_.

- ¿Como estuvo el trabajo?

El se hincó de hombro un poco.

- Como siempre - Respondió simplemente. Se dirigió al segundo piso de su casa, donde se encontraba su habitación matrimonial. Necesitaba algo para lucirse hoy un poco en la casa de Bella... ya que la iría a visitar... ella le dijo que estaba sola... y él aprovecharía que ella estuviera "Sola"

Suspiró.

Jacob y Bella se conocían desde que tenían 18 años, él se enamoro de ella al instante. Ella también de él. Estuvieron juntos como amigos varios meses... hasta que llegó el momento en que Jacob necesito dar el primer paso "_La confesión_" Solo eso. Y lo dio... pero cuando se lo dijo a su amada... ella le contesto que se iría de Forks por un tiempo - Ahora las dos parejas Vivian a Seattle - Que su padre. Charlie. Estaría muy ocupado con su trabajo y que le daba miedo dejarla sola en la casa.

Jacob trato de acompañarla, pensaba y pensaba en un plan para poder irse con ella noche enteras... pero su padre estaba en un estado grave y necesitaba de su hijo como nunca antes. Billy se llamaba él. Murió luego de unos años. Así que él aprovecho su tiempo con Bella, lo que les quedaba y cuando ella se fue se prometió esperarla... pero no pudo, la necesitaba mucho. Deseaba poder tocarla y que sea su mujer... Un día le llego una carta de invitación a una boda, donde los nombre de "Edward y Bella" se marcaban con mayúscula... su mundo dejo de girar ese día.

Se repetía una y otra vez que esa no podría ser Bella, no era SU Bella... esa era otra Bella ¿Cuantas se encontraban en el mundo que se llamaran de igual manera? Muchas. Pero él solo conocía a una... No quería entrar en razón y darse cuenta que era la misma. Y así fue como investigo hasta dar con el resultó que no quería... esa era Su Bella, pero en verdad, ya no era suya... si no que de ese Edward Cullen... odiaría por siempre ese nombre.

Así que... para poder olvidar que el amor de su vida estaba disfrutando en brazos de otro, se fue a un Bar para olvidar y dejar que ese dolor desaparezca de su pecho. Ahí fue cuando conoció a su esposa... ella era la que servía las botellas. A Jacob le pareció muy linda sus mejillas todo el tiempo sonrojadas por el calor del lugar... ¿O sería por su presencia?... No se acordaba. Pero en fin de cuentas, esa noche tuvo mucho sexo con ella... y al estar borracho, solo recordó la mitad de lo que pasó.

Al despertar al lado de su cuerpo al otro día... se prometió... que haría todo lo posible por olvidar a Bella. Y así fue como pensó que hizo... salio con Reneesme y la invito a barios lugares además de las variantes noches de aventuras que tuvieron juntos... eso si, usaban protección. Ninguno de los dos deseba a un bebé, no aún... y creyó que olvido a Bella, por lo que le pidió matrimonio a ella... que equivocado se encontraba.

Hace dos meses, tres semanas y cinco días exactamente... la vio. Caminando por la calle. Con su cabello castaño cayendo a cascadas por sus hombros y espalda, su alta figura delgada, esa sonrisa perfecta y sus preciosos ojos chocolates que parecían sacados de una Diosa... toda ella era un _Diosa_. A Jacob le recorrió un escalofrió de... ¿_Deseo_? ¿_Amor_? ¿_Pasión_? No lo sabía. Pero algo sentía. Ella seguía tan preciosa como siempre... no lo dudo ni dos segundos para saludarla.

Bella se impresiono al verlo y sonrió sonrojada ¿Aún lo recordaba? No quiso preguntarle... hablaron por un costro rato después de que ella le contara lo que paso en su vida y él un poco de la suya... omitiendo las partes donde le contaba que aún la amaba, obvio esta. Luego se despidieron... no sin antes que Jacob le digiera que iría a su casa. Así que ella le dio su dirección y se sorprendió de que estuviera viviendo en Seattle.

Bajo las escaleras y un dulce olor a pan tostado con mermelada le llego tan fuerte que su estomago gruño de hambre al acto. Tenía que comer... necesitaría energías para esa noche.

Entro en la cocina y se sentó en una de las sillas.

- ¿Por que tan elegante Jacob? - Le pregunto Reneesme mientras posaba un plato con un pan tostado con mermelada y un gran baso de leche ¿Es que acaso él era un bebé? Pues... no lo encontraba gracioso.

- Hoy tengo que salir. No regresare hasta mañana. Y bueno... solo vine para comer algo. El trabajo es mucho - Le mintió en la última frase. Él sabía cual era su paradero de esa noche y ese lugar no se encontraba dentro de una oficina.

- ¿Y a mí? - Puchero ella. Con un poquito de su labios sacado para afuera y pestañeando rápidamente. Él solo rió internamente.

- También - Mintió.

Su esposa se sentó junto a él en la silla. Ella también se mostraba algo distante desde hace un tiempo, salía aún más qué él y regresaba hasta tardías horas de la noche. A Jake no le importaba si iba a que otro se la follara, ya que él no la tomaba desde hace meses. No le importaba si tenía un amante que la estaba esperando para poder recorrerla con sus manos. Él solo quería adueñarse del cuerpo que siempre deseo.

Los dos comieron en silencio. Mejor eso que empezar a hablar de puras estupideces sin sentido ¿No? Por lo menos eso era lo que hablan últimamente... estupideces, cosas, nada concreto... más cosas y hasta un día terminaron hablando de revistas Play Boy. Jake se estremeció. No quería acordarse de los comentarios que hicieron.

- Ya - Dijo Jacob levantándose de su puesto y tomando su chaqueta negra de cuero - Tengo que irme antes de que se me haga tarde - ... y Bella ya no este sola. Pensó internamente. Se inclino un poco y le dio un beso corto y sin sentido a su esposa.

- Adiós - Dijo simplemente esta mientras terminaba su taza de té.

Jacob salio de la casa y se subió a cu súper auto negro. Le encantaba el negro, ese color decía todo sobre él. Estaba apurado y ansioso por ver a Bella, aún que puede que su plan no funcione, pero por lo menos la iba a ver. Así que su auto recorrió las calles como si de una carrera se tratara. Cada calle se le hacía infinita... que molestoso era que viviera tan lejos... Todo por Bella.

Las calles negras y oscuras le daban un buen presentimiento de que todo saldrá bien. Nunca supo si Bella siguió acordándose de él cuando lo cambio por Cullen, ¿Pero que importaba? Importaba mucho, Jake jamás la pudo olvidar y sería un golpe bajo que ella no pensara por lo menos un minuto en él al día, sería como no pagar con la misma moneda después de todo lo que le hizo... después de todo el amor que ellos se profesaran... y simplemente ella se casara con él.

El rechinar de las ruedas de su auto al doblar cada calle le encantaba. Le daba la sensación de adrenalina y eso le excitaba. Pero primero necesitaba llegar donde Bella antes de dejar que su miembro se prendiera de esa forma. Él quería que ella fuera suya, no de ese Cullen que tiene como esposo... solo necesitaba encantarla con sus dones. Si es los que tenía funcionaba con ella... pero funcionaban con todas las que estuvieron antes de Reneesme... y bueno, necesitaba de Bella ¡Urgente!

Y por fin pudo divisar la casa de Bella... tantas veces paso por ese mismo lugar sin atreverse a entrar y verla a la cara... no por lo menos hasta hoy, que le diría un monton de cosas y se desahogaría lo que mucho tiempo oculto en un lugar de su corazón. Se estaciono en cualquier lado y se bajo del auto para tocar la puerta desesperado.

Del otro lado abrió ella. Que al verlo, le brillaron los ojos.

Ella llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido negro que se ajustaba a su cuerpo y remarcaba su cintura... pero aún más sus senos. Jacob se aguardo un gemido.

- ¡Jake! ¡Hola! - Saludo emocionado mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos. Abrazándolo. Él aspiro su aroma a fresas. Tan delicioso como recordaba.

- Hola preciosa - Le saludo de vuelta - ¿Me extrañaste? - Separo el pequeño y frágil cuerpo del suyo que podía lastimarlo.

- ¿Como no? Hace tiempo que no te veía ¿Como has estado? - Pregunto ella entrando a la casa de nuevo - Pasa... hace mucho frío afuera ¿Viniste caminando? - Ella miro por su hombro buscando el auto de él.

- No - Respondió - Pero no me acuerdo en donde deje mi auto - Y era cierto.

- Bueno... entonces entra - Y entro a la casa de ella. Bella cerró la puerta y lo invito a sentarse en el sillón negro de su hermosa y decorada sala de estar - ¿Vino o Ron? No tengo más que eso.

- Vino. Por favor - Pidió Jake. Bella salio de la salita y él se pudo a contemplar su gran sala, con los sillones de cuero negro y la pared en blanco, además de bonitos muebles que se esparcían por toda la habitación. Y unos cuantos cuadros pintados.

Se empezó a imaginar las contables formas que podía hacer que Bella fuera suya, pero no lo sería si ella no quería... si no lo seguía amando como antes. Pero bueno, algo no peligroso tenía que idear... pues no sabía si ella cambio en el tiempo que no estuvieron juntos. O si el marido que tenía la vigilaba las 24 horas del día. Un escalofrió recorrió su columna. Eso solo podía decir una cosa... Algo bueno pasaría esa noche.

Bella entro y dejo los dos vasos de vino en la mesa en frente del sillón. Luego se sentó al lado de Jake. Él tomo uno de los vasos y se lo llevo de un viaje. A estos tiempos él era todo un experto tomando.

- Y... - Dijo ella - ¿Como has estado? ¿Que ahí de tú vida con... Reneesme? - Escupió el nombre de su esposa como veneno. Eso no le ocasiono nada.

- Yo bien - Respondió - Con Reneesme las cosas no han ido muy bien - Suspiro. Ni idea de por que - Pero creo que puedo mejorarlo - Pero no quería mejorarlo - ¿Y tú con Cullen?

Bella se entristeció un poco. Jacob gruño por lo bajo.

- Él... bueno. Nosotros también andamos un poco mal - Suspiró - Edward anda saliendo mucho... y creo... creo... - Bella no podía decir esas palabras. Jacob maldijo internamente a _Cullen_ por hacerle daño a tan bonita Diosa.

La abrazó dándole consuelo.

- No creo que sea necesario que me lo digas... yo igual creo que a Reneesme le pasa lo mismo - Jacob la apretó más contra si. Bella se tenso bajo sus brazos. Él sonrió feliz. Por lo menos aún provocaba esas cosas en ella. A pesar del tiempo.

Jacob tomo su pequeño rostro entre sus colosales manos cobrizas y la elevo para que pudiera mirarlo y que con sus ojos entendiera que él siempre estaría para apoyarla. Ella sonrió y él de vuelta. Su conexión era increíble. Bella se sonrojo y Jake noto que era por la cercanía de sus rostros. Al no quererla presionar... aparto sus caras a una distancia más prudente.

- Pero no vine para acá a hablar de eso - Jacob puso su semblante serio. A Bella no le gusto ese "No" y "Hablar de eso" Pues temía que Jake le digiera algo que ella no deseaba escuchar. El corazón de Jacob revoloteo en su pecho al notar su sonrojo tomate.

Un silencio de cinco minutos. Y Bella cerró los ojos. Asustada.

- Vine para saber, que... ha pesar de que te espere como lo. De que cada día me la pasaba pensando en como escaparme a donde tú estabas y que contaba cada unos de los días de mi vida para que pasara es año ¿Tú te casaras con él? Sabiendo que yo te amaba - Un golpe bajo para ella. Abrió sus ojos y una pequeña lágrima recorrió su mejilla. Jake se maldijo - ¿Por qué?

Bella ni siquiera medito la pregunta. Como si estuviera esperando que se la hicieran toda la vida.

- Solo deseaba que fueras feliz - Respondió.

- Yo contigo era feliz.

Ella saco su cara entre las manos de él y negó con la cabeza rápido.

- No. Jamás lo serías... necesitabas a alguien mejor que yo... por lo que cuando Edward me pidió matrimonio. Acepte - Repuso ella. Ya sin lágrimas. Con sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios temblando ante la presencia de él - Pero nunca pensé que de verdad me llegaría a enamorar de él - Sonrió - Jacob... yo soy feliz ¿Es mucho pedir?

Jacob apretó sus manos en dos grandes puños. Hasta que la sangre dejo de correr por ellas. No respondió.

- Tú también tienes a una esposa que te ama. Una vida - Ella suspiro - Creo... que fue mala idea que vinieras - No, Jacob no se arrepentía de haber venido a buscarla.

Jacob la tomo de los hombros y la abrazo. _De nuevo_.

- No, yo no tengo una vida. Reneesme y yo estamos en momentos difíciles. Se que tu con Cullen igual ¿No crees que estamos a la par? - Pregunto Jake tratando de aliviar su dolor interno y el de ella también.

Eso le recordó a la vez en que Bella fue maltratada por una chica del instituto y el como buen amigo le fue a proteger. ¿Como era que se llamaba esa zorra maldita?... No se acordaba, tampoco quería acordase. Esa zorra le hizo mucho daño a su Bella cuando él le pidió que sea su novia. ¿Era que la otras lo deseaban? ¿Y como no? El era famoso en el instituto entonces.

- Pero... - Reclamo ella.

- Nada de pero. No me equivoco. Estoy en lo correcto - Era hora de dar su primer paso. La separo de su cuerpo y la miro a los ojos - Bella... se que esto te sonara inapropiado... pero creí que te olvide - El semblante de Bella se demacro - Pero no sabes que equivocado estaba. Solo me falto verte otra vez para entender que nunca deje de sentir algo por ti.

A Bella se le ilumino la cara con una sonrisa y unos cachetes sonrojados. Jake miro impresionado lo bella que ella se ponía con sus gestos.

- ¿Me amas? - Pregunto ella. Jacob trago audiblemente. Silencio, era lo único que había - ¿Jacob?

- Bella... yo... - Por alguna razón, Jake creía que esas palabras no eran apropiadas. Nunca en su vida las había dicho y nunca lo hará. Era como su principal debilidad pronunciarlas.

- Entiendo - Ella bajo la mirada - Solo me deseas ¿Verdad? - Lo miro. Jake pudo divisar en sus ojos deseo, ya que estos estaban opacos, más de lo que él conocía en su Bella, bueno, su antigua Bella.

- Bella...

- ¿Es que nunca podrás decir "Te amo"? - Bella se enojo... a Jacob le encantaba la cara que ella posaba cuando se enojaba. La hacía verse más sexy. Él se removió un poco incomodo en el sillón al notar que sus pantalones se empezaban a apretar contra su despierto "Amigo".

El no bajo la mirada por miedo a que ella se diera cuenta en que grado de dado se encontraba. ¿Que coños? Ella ni siquiera lo estaba tocando o acariciando como para que se despierte de esa forma. ¡Mierdaaaaaa!... Jacob sintió como todo subió de temperatura y se saco su chaqueta de cuero para que el aire tibio de la sala refrescara un poco su temperatura elevada por los cielos.

- Si - Respondió algo sonrojado. A través de su piel cobriza apenas se noto, él no se permitiría ver derrotado por una mujer.

- Comprendo - Dijo ella... decepcionada de que él no hubiera cambiado ningún poco.

- Pero yo sigo sin hacerlo - Explico él mirándola a sus ojos chocolates. Ella elevo una ceja... confusa - Sigo sin comprender si dejaste de sentir algo por mí.

En ese momento Bella exploto.

- ¿Que si sigo sintiendo algo por ti? ¡Claro que si! ¿Es que no te das cuenta? ¡Yo te amo! - Y lloro de dolor al saber que él no la conocía - Solo me case para que pudieras tener una mejor vida... ¿Y ahora me vienes aquí a preguntas y se olvide?... - Bella se levanto del sillón y camino hacía la pared, donde se la quedo mirando un rato y se giro para mirar a Jacob - ¿Por que eres tan diferente? ¿Por que nunca puedes demostrar cariño? ¿O ni siquiera te importo?... pero aun así te amo ¡Eres tan injusto!

Jacob se levanto del sillón sin hablar y de dirigió a Bella. Ella solo retrocedió un paso como una señal de que no quería que se acerque.

- Pero también amas a Cullen - Reprimió este por no decir otra cosa.

Bella apretó sus manos hasta que sintió un dolor por sus uñas clavadas en su piel.

- Si... - Dijo entre dientes. Aún con sus ojos ahogados en gotas de agua salada que mojaban su bello rostro - Pero es diferente... - Explico - Muy diferente.. - Y se alejo un paso más de Jake.

- ¿Que es lo que es diferente?

- Siempre estuviste por sobre todas las cosas - No se inmuto en contestar ella. Él se quedo parado... en frente de ella... mirándola impresionado. Bella pensó que no diría nada más... y llorando a mares... corrió hacía el baño para poder lavarse la cara.

Entro en su gigante baño. El cual tenía un largo pasillo antes de llegar, uno no podía divisar la puerta, que se encontraba al principio de ese largo pasillo. A cada lado se encontraba uno armarios llenos de ropa para las dos personas que Vivian en su casa. Lego a donde se encontraba el baño y se mojo la cara un poco, tomo la toalla y se seco... Un pequeño sonido le llamo la atención... pero al no ver nada lo dejo de lado. Se inclino y apoyo sus codos en el lavamanos y oculto su cara entre sus manos.

¿Por que Jacob nunca cambiaría? ¿Por que siempre se guardaba las cosas? ¿Por que ella lo seguía amando a pesar de que no era perfecto como su esposo? A si... por que Jacob era perfecto en una forma extraña que solo Bella sabía apreciar. Por que ella siempre lo amo y aún que trato de sacarlo de su cabeza... no pudo. Pero también amaba a su esposo... pero no tanto como al hombre que estaba en su casa con ella en esos momentos.

- ¿Están bien?... - Pregunto la voz ronca de él a sus espaldas ¿Que pregunta era esa?

Ella no respondió. Y no... No estaba bien, le dolía que él fuera tan perfecto con sus ojos negros llenos de pasión como la noche más oscura sin luna, pero los de el portaban una luna que era ese brillo especial que Bella amaba. No deseaba nada más que perderse en el cuerpo músculo de él.

Jacob se odio por hacerle esto a ella... la chica que capto a sus ojos y siempre andaba pensando ¿Por que no le decía que la amaba?... respuesta sencilla. Pensaba que decir esas palabras era una forma de demostrar su debilidad. Palabras muy fuertes para él... algo que ella necesitaba y Jacob no podía dárselos... otra vez fallando.

- ¡Dímelo! - Le ordeno.

- Pero... yo... - Fue interrumpido.

- ¡Dímelo! - Grito Bella aún con su cara oculta entre sus manos. Aún apoyada en el lavaplatos. No le importaba estar trayendo un vestido.

Jacob se acerco a ella y con sus colosales manos tomo su cintura delicada y fina que estaba cubría por la tela negra del vestido. Se estremeció bajo su contacto. Jacob disfruto aún provocar cosas en el cuerpo de Bella. Saco una de sus manos y las deslizo por sus piernas descubiertas. El color crema que tenía Bella le encantaba... a pesar de que él sea más negro. Llego al inicio de su vestido, que empezaba a la mitad de sus glúteos, ya que al estar agachada dejaba ver mucho. Y lo levanto un poco para poder ver las negras bragas que ella llevaba puesta en esos momentos.

_"Que sexy es"_... pensó Jake mientras se relamía los labios.

- Jacob - Espeto Bella algo temerosa. Pero excitada de su toque suave - ¿Que es lo que tratas de...? - No le dejo terminar.

- Haré algo que tú y yo deseamos - Subió una poco más su vestido. Pidiendo ver todo de su cintura para abajo - No lo niegues - Apego sus caderas y la dolora fricción hizo que los dos soltaran un gemido. Jacob se inclino un poco y le beso el cuello, luego lo mordió. Bella se mordió el labio - ¿Quieres que te enseñe a hacer el amor?

Bella asintió. En esos momentos estaba segura de que nada le saldría de la boca. Sus cuerpos estaban muy juntos, podía sentir la erección de Jacob a través del pantalón. ¡Dios! Ella se éxito en ese momento más de lo que estaba cuando lo vio incomodo en su sala.

- Por favor - Le respondió ella con un suspiro. ¿De donde salio esa palabra? ¿Como es que hace unos segundos ella no pudo hablar? Supo en un instante la respuesta... Jacob ya no estaba con su cuerpo aprisionando el suyo - Jacob - Y en ese momento él la giro para poder besarle los labios.

_¡Mierda!_ esa chica si que sabía besar. Jacob había olvidado la forma tan especial que besaba ella. Las manos de él fueron a su cintura, pero no duraron mucho en esa posición ya que bajaron hasta aprisionar sus glúteos. Ella gimió en su boca y él se trago ese gemido en sus labios. Bella paso sus manos por su pecho... Jacob sintió como su miembro se excitaba más con cada toque de las manos delicada de Bella contra su cuerpo. Aún con la ropa puesta. Y él no quería que la ropa estorbara. Con sus manos apretando el trasero de ella... la subió a un costado del lavamanos, botando todo lo que estaba en cima. Ellos se podían ver el gran espejo que se encontraba en el baño.

Jacob, aún con Bella en su boca... saco sus manos de su trasero voluminoso y las dirigió a donde se encontraban sus pechos, el vestido estorbaba un poco, pero como no quería perder el tiempo, saco solamente uno con su mano. El ceno derecho de Bella estaba a su merced, pero aún no quería colocar su boca en ese lugar... no cuando ella exploraba con su lengua la boca de él. Que sensación tan deliciosa le provocaba esos movimientos, con sus lenguas entrelazadas y danzando como si no hubiera mañana.

- Jacob.

La boca de él bajo a su pecho descubierto y lo lamió, chupo y mordió como si de un lobo hambriento se tratara. Bella apoyo su espalda contra la pared del baño y gimió ante las sensaciones que Jacob le hacía sentir. Tenía su boca ligeramente abierta, donde dejaba que los pequeños pero chillones "Ah!" salieran para poder liberarse de el liquido en fuego que recorría su cuerpo por completo. Jacob estaba fascinado con su pecho perfecto, era tan suave... ¡Y hasta cabía perfecto en su boca!... No, esperen... era un poco más grande el ceno de Bella. Pero en fin... siguió con su trabajo.

Cuando se separo de su pecho. Ella empezó a quitarle su polera negra por arriba.

Jacob comprendió que esto solo era el principio de El Juego Del Amor. Él no la dejaría escapar... no otra vez.

Jacob sabía cuando cometía un error... y como siempre... aprendía rápido.

_

* * *

_

_Primer capitulo ¡Listo! ¿Les gusto? Bueno, creo que con estos tres fics que tengo es todo para seguir escribiendo sin subir nada más... solo quiero que me digan que les pareció este primer capitulo y si necesito mejorar algo... en fin, me despido._

_Nos leemos (Mi querer un Jacob T-T)_


	2. Aun Existe Él

_Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. Lo que queda será siempre mío._

Summary: _¿Te acuerdas de mí? Soy Jacob Black. Y tú, eres Bella Cullen, mí peor perdición. Con tus movimientos felinos y esa carita de angelito ¿Quieres que te enseñe a hacer el amor? Yo estaría encantado de que aceptes. Contigo de aquí a la eternidad._

**Aun Existe Él**

Jacob adoro la forma en que Bella gimió cuando ella aprecio el pecho de él descubierto. En estos tiempo Jacob quiso trabajar su cuerpo y como resultado le salio un pecho bien formado junto con su abdomen que mantenía firme. Bella lo miro con lujuria a amor ¿Como era posible que lo siga amando después de todo lo que han pasado? ¿Era que alguien estaba jugando con su destino?

- Bella - Suspiro cuando ella empezó a pasar su boca por todo su pecho. Jacob apretó más sus caderas contra las de ella que estaban sobre el lavado. Los dos gimieron al contacto de sus cuerpos. La fricción era maliciosamente deliciosa. Bella jadeo y él se sintió poderoso al crear tanta revolución en el cuerpo de ella. Bella mordisqueó su cuello. Jacob tembló - ¡Por Dios Bella!

Su sonora risa de campanas resonó en los oídos de Jacob. Ella se mareo al sentir como sus manos colosales trataban de quitarle el vestido negro, primero pasando por sus brazos lentamente hasta llegar a sus hombros. Ella quedo en blanco al sentir sus manos por su cuerpo, si no fuera por que él la estaba sostenido por los hombros, ella se hubiera desmayado en ese instante, ósea, que él la tocara la traía loca.

- ¡Ah! - Se le escapo un gemido cuando Jacob empezó a desabrochar su vestido. Acariciando cada pedazo de piel que dejaba descubierta de su piel ¿Esas sensaciones querían decir que todavía lo amaba? Si ¿Por que lo seguía amando? Por que para sus ojos Jacob era el hombre perfecto, ese hombre que tenía su pinta de rebelde, sus ojos pasionales y negros siempre la hipnotizaron, sus labios carnosos dejaban que ella perdiera el aliento en ellos, sus fuertes brazos eran su perdición... Todo el era deseo y más deseo.

Jacob termino por sacarle el vestido por la cabeza, pudiendo ver ahora sus dos pechos, ya no llevaba otra cosa en la parte de arriba. Jacob la miro de pies a cabeza, luego se agacho para poder quitarle los tacones negros ¿Por que todo era negro? ¿Acaso se murió alguien? No, por creía que alguien se allá muerto, tal vez a ella le agrada el color negro... igual que a él. La miro a los ojos desde su posición... el color chocolates de sus orbes era especial. Y brillaban.

Jacob se paro después de que les quito los tacones a Bella y los tiro al cualquier lado, pero no le importo donde hallan llegado a caer. La miro por minutos enteros a los ojos, ella también al él. Las palabras sobraban entre ellos en estos momentos. Sus ojos decían mil cosas y nada a la vez... era como mágico. Se fundieron en un nuevo beso con más deseo que el anterior... Las manso de Jacob recorrían el cuerpo sin ropa de Bella, ella hacía lo mismo con el cuerpo de él. Él creyó que sus manos trataban de encontrar su alma y llevársela de paso.

Bella tomo el blue jeans de él y cuando lo desabrocho, no paso ni dos segundas antes de que este se encontrara en el piso, esparcido como manta maltratada por su mal uso. Jacob la miro a los ojos y la beso nuevamente, ella se dejo llevar por sus labios, que él controlara la situación en la cual se encontraban. Dejo que él le quitara la única prenda que quedaba sobre su cuerpo, dejándola lista para la "acción". Luego él se quito toda su ropa y apago su cuerdo desnudo al de Bella, quien gimió al sentirlo tan cerca.

- Bella… - Dijo el entre gemidos y besos – No… no tengo nada para protegernos… - Bella paro de besarlo y lo miro a los ojos, luego le sonrió, esa sonrisa que lo volvía loco ¡Demonios! ¿Cómo era que la seguía amando?

Ella mordió el lóbulo de su oreja y Jacob gruño, sintiendo como de nuevo se encendía.

- No lo necesitas – Le susurro ella. Jacob no necesito más, en un solo movimientos de caderas ya se encontraba dentro de ella. La entrada para Bella fue tan de la nada que gimió bien fuerte cuando lo sintió.

¿Cómo era que llegaron a esto? ¿Cómo era que traicionaban a las personas con las cuales prometieron sus vidas a través de un papel?... Bien, una simple respuesta, tan sencilla como todo: El amor puede romper hasta la barrera más difícil en el camino… El amor era algo que ni los científicos mas inteligentes podían explicar en la vida. El amor era algo simplemente misterioso. Sin explicaciones y se mostraba en el momento menos preciso a la hora menos pensada. Era así de raro.

Jacob empezó a moverse, al principio lento para poder torturarla un poco, esa tortura que ella le había hecho pasar todos esos años que la dejo. En esos momentos él recordó que una vez a alguien si le había dicho dicha palabra que ahora temía decir, y esa era la razón por lo que ahora no la pronunciaba ni de broma. No la pronunciaba para Bella. Ella le pedía que se la digiera, ¿Para que? ¿Para que lo volviera a dejar? ¿Para que se burle de él por que ella tiene a su esposo perfecto? No, él no quería eso, jamás lo querría y jamás lo querrá.

Jacob luego perdió toda la cordura mientras la envestía con más fuerza, cada vez mas profundo, cada vez entregándose más al perfecto cuerpo con perfectas curvas que todo él anhelaba tener una vez más solamente para él solo. Bella no dejaba de gemir, de decir su nombre ahogada entre gemidos y gemidos, con sus manitas en la espalda de él, arañándolo un poco, aun que sabiendo que no le haría daño si aplicaba un poco de fuerza. Cuando sus bocas se separaron ella echo su espalda contra el vidrio del lavamanos.

Jacob volvió a besar sus pechos. La espalda de Bella se arqueo ante la sensación y él pudo hacer mejor su trabajo, chupando, lamiendo, saboreando todo lo que se encontraba a su paso en el dulce cuerpo de ella. La necesidad que tenia de su cuerpo era algo que nunca se acabaría y lo que les estaba pasando ahora era solo un principio… ya después de varios minutos en la unión de sus cuerpos, Bella se tensó y apretó a Jacob en su interior, él, sin embargo duro un poco mas en terminar con el orgasmo que se les hizo increíblemente largo… y así, los dos terminaron jadeantes y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Felices, por todo lo que habían hecho, preocupados, por la traición que habían provocado.

Jake Abrazo a Bella y oculto su rostro en el hueco entre su cuello y mentón. No quiso salir de ahí.

- No se como fue que soporte tanto tiempo sin tú compañía – Le dijo Bella luego de una largo rato en silencio.

- Lo tenías a él.

- A "Él" no lo amo tanto como a ti – Le respondió sin dejar de trazar dibujos en la espalda de Jacob, el cual seguía unido a ella.

- Pero igual lo amas.

- No quiero hablar sobre eso.

Jacob se separo de su abrazo y la miro a los ojos. Tan parecidos al color del chocolate, ella era tan hermosa como siempre… y… ahora… era de él. Bueno, por esos momentos.

- ¿Y por que no?

- No es indicado hablar de esto contigo.

- ¿Aun dudas de mi? – Pregunto Jacob. Su ceja levantada, muy levantada, casi se perdía en su maraña de pelo negro azabache. Sus ojos brillaban de felicidad… y Bella lo pudo notar, por eso no quería arruinar el momento con charlas inapropiadas.

- No, pero no quiero hablar más de esto y punto ¿Ya?

Jacob pensó que tal vez ella le ocultaba algo, no lo sabia, pero quería saber, pero si ella decía que no quería hablar de eso no la obligaría. Todo por que ella este de gusto, todo por que ella lo siga amando como antes, como siempre. Jacob tenía miedo, y lo admitía, tenia miedo de que ella lo volviera a dejar y quedara peor que antes ahora que de nuevo le había entregado todo de él. Esperaba que su esposo no se enterara de nada lo que acaba de pasar esa noche, que Bella lo supiera guardar y se haya vuelto una mejor mentirosa, ya que nunca, que él recuerde, ha sido buena mintiendo. Suspiró y separo su cuerpo de ella, sintiendo algo en el pecho que no comprendió. Se empezó a vestir y Bella lo siguió, vistiéndose también con las prendas que habían quedado votadas por varias partes de la casa. Al terminar se miraron.

- Tengo que irme – Dijo Jake mirando la hora en su celular – Es muy tarde.

Bella parecía desesperada.

- ¿Volverás? – Pregunto esperanzada mientras salía detrás de él del baño. Jacob la miro y no lo pensó dos veces.

Sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

- Cuando tu quiera – Fue lo que dijo.

**…**

Jacob se puso la ropa. Ya había pasado una semana desde que vio a Bella, y, hoy ella lo había llamado para que él fuera a una fiesta que se haría ese mismo día en unos minutos mas, también estaba invitada Reneesme. Él quería pasar un rato con ella, pero al parecer eso no era posible, y no sabia si Reneesme podía ir, ya que su mejor amiga la dejo a cargo de un bebé. Miro a su esposa con el bebé en brazos. Ella le había pedido la opción de tener un hijo, Jacob no quiso, no quería tener un hijo en esos momentos, muchas cosa de que preocuparse, mucha cosa que hacer y para variar gastaba el tiempo. Pero aun así le gustaban los niños. Jacob termino de vestirse y fue a su lado, ella tenía un vestido puesto, lo que quería decir que también iría, bueno, ahora si que no podría pasar tiempo a solas con Bella.

- ¿Vamos? – Le dijo Jake a Reneesme. Ella le miro y le sonrió.

- Vamos…

Ya, dentro de pocos minutos estaban en la casa de Cullen, un montón de autos se aparcaban afuera, cerca de la casa, de la cual provenía un sonido de música clásica. Ambos entraron. Bueno, tocaron la puerta, Bella les abrió, traía un vestido blanco que estaba completamente apegado a su cuerpo, marcando cada curva de su hermoso cuerpo, Jacob tuvo que acordarse en poco se respiraba. Bella, sin embargo, miro al bebé en los brazos de Reneesme y frunció el ceño, Jacob vio que estaba dolida. Si, ella pensaba que el bebé era de él. Dios, tenias que hacer algo pronto. Jacob entro junto con Reneesme y se sentó en una de las sillas. Había muchas personas, tantas, que creía que la casa era chica, a pesar que desde la primera vez que vino era muy grande. Muchas hablaban, otras bailaban y él pudo ver como Reneesme estaba en una divertida conversación con alguien quien, según él pensó, debería ser un _amigo _de trabajo.

Miro a la pista de baile, vio a varias personas bailando, pero una pareja simplemente le hizo hervir la sangre. Bella bailaba con su esposo, pegaditos, mirándose como que si se quitaban los ojos de encima el mundo entero se destruyera… _Mentirosa…_Pensó Jacob cuando ella le dijo que no lo amaba tanto. Si, para ella solo era un maldito juego. Pidió un vaso, ya que hasta habían contratado a alguien para que los sirviera. Bebió, uno, dos, tres, cuatro vasos y fue el último. Miro de nuevo la pista y vio que seguían bailando igual de pegaditos. Se levanto de la silla y camino a otro lado de la casa donde no se pudieran ver al par de enamorados ni la pista de baile. Vio unas escaleras y las subió sin pensarlo dos veces. Estaba enfadado.

Se sentó contra la pared en el segundo piso de la casa, escucho la música y los diálogos del primer piso. Miro luego por la ventana que tenia a su lado tan larga y ancha que avía en la pared. Era de noche, no había casi nada interesante que ver en esos momentos, simplemente las estrellas eran aburridas al igual que la oscuridad. No le agradaba la oscuridad.

Pasaron segundos, minutos y dos horas y la fiesta seguía abajo, sin su presencia nadie le pasaba algo, nadie lo buscaba ni siquiera Reneesme que al parecer debería seguir hablando con el pobre bebé en sus brazos. Sintió pena por la criatura.

Escucho como unos pasos subían las escaleras, pasos pequeños, casi imperceptibles. Él miraba el piso bajo su cuerpo en esos momentos, por lo que no vio quien era lo que subían, tal vez una pareja que quería tener privacidad en esos momentos. Los pasos se detuvieron frente a él. Miro los tacones que llevaba la mujer que tenia en frente… eran blancos, subió la mirada y vio que toda ella estaba vestida de blanco. Era Bella.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le pregunto él de mala manera, no dejaría que ella lo destruyera… no de nuevo.

- Esta es mi casa, tengo todo el derecho de pasear por ella cuando me guste. Yo solo subí a mi habitación para buscar algo que no tiene nada que ver contigo, pero te encontré aquí ¿Qué haces aquí arriba? – Pregunto con tono distante y frió la chica de orbes chocolates.

- Alejándome de la fiesta ¿Qué mas crees?

- De tu hija, y tu esposa –Le respondió ella indiferente. Jacob no respondió, Bella se dio cuenta que no respondería, así que no se debatió más, fue a su habitación para ir a buscar lo que tenia que buscar, aun que, simplemente, no se acordaba de que era. Así que abrió la puerta de su pieza y se quedo ahí, bajo el umbral.

Jacob la miro y suspiro. Ella no tenia que pensar cosas de él que eran incorrectas.

- Yo no tengo hijos – Dije Jacob simplemente, desviando la mirada de la suya, ya que ella se lo había quedado mirando – Jamás me ha gustado tener hijos, es muy complicado, aun que no dudo que alguna vez querré tenerlos, solo que ahora no es el momento.

Escucho los pequeños golpes de los tacos blancos de Bella acercarse a él. Jacob subió la mirada a sus ojos cuando estuvieron frente a frente. Ella parecía como si estuviera a punto de llorar, a Jacob no le agrado nada la idea de hacer llorar a Bella. Se levanto del suelo y acaricio su cara mientras ella lo miraba fijamente a sus ojos.

- Yo creí… - No termino la frase.

- Pues creíste mal, Bella –Repuso Jacob.

No paso mucho cuando ambos se besaban con necesidad del otro y Jacob abría una puerta y entraba en ella.

**…**

Jacob la embistió con más fuera, le hubiera gustado saborear sus pechos, pero el tiempo no era suficiente como para desvestirlos enteros a ambos. Ella gimió cuando su cuerpo se tenso y el de también. Jacob solo le había sacados sus bragas y le había subido un poco su vestido. Ella simplemente le había sacado los pantalones y bajado los bóxer. El orgasmo llego y ambos gritaron sus nombres. La fiesta aun se celebraba abajo.

Bella se puso sus bragas. Y Jacob sus ropas correspondientes. Ninguno había usado protección, otra vez, pero era algo que no tenia preocupado a Jake, a ya que pensaba que ella usaba la píldora. Pero Bella no usaba nada y no quería decírselo.

- Es mejor que bajemos, Edward me debe de estar buscando – Dijo ella arreglándose el pelo. Luego abrió la puerta y salio del baño, para luego bajar las escaleras corriendo. Jacob pensó que exageraba, ni siquiera habían pasado diez minutos haciendo el amor, todo había sido demasiado rápido.

Suspiro, bueno, nada le podía hacer.

También se arreglo para no entrar en sospechas. Y bajo las escaleras. Abajo ya varias personas se habían ido, pero aun quedaban una gran cantidad. Encontró a Reneesme en un sillón con el bebé dormido en sus brazos. Jacob se sentó a su lado, fuera de si… hasta que la voz de su esposa lo despertó.

- ¿Adonde has estado? – Le pregunto. Jacob se volteo a mirarla.

- He estado por ahí, no me ha gustado mucho la fiesta.

Eso pareció satisfacerla de momento.

- Tenemos que irnos, Lily ha dormido muy poco.

- Bien – Dijo él levantándose del sillón junto con su esposa.

Se despidieron. Jacob no se acerco a Bella, pedo podía ver como ella lo miraba del otro lado de la sal cuando salieron. Suspiro. No miro para atrás, no hizo nada por quedarse más tiempo a su lado. Solo se subió al auto con Reneesme y partieron a su casa.

Ya estaban a punto de acostarse ellos cuando Reneesme hablo.

- Jacob, en verdad quiero tener un bebé – Jacob se acostó a su lado y la miro. Ha Lily la habían acostado desde hace rato.

- ¿Otra vez con ese tema? – Le pregunto mientras se acomodaba la almohada bajo su cabeza. Ya le había dicho todo lo que opinaba sobre tener bebés – Ya te dije que no era una buena idea.

- Lo se – Respondió ella acostándose.

Jacob se tardo en dormir, no podía, solo pensaba en Bella y en el momentos que paso a su lado esa noche.

**…**

Ya, ahora si que Jacob necesitaba mas tiempo para estar a su lado, había pasado dos meses y ella no lo llamaba. Bien, entonces no podía hacer algo para que ella lo llamara.

- ¿Pasa algo, Jacob? – Le pregunto Tanya, su ayudante de la oficina. Él salio de su transe y negó con la cabeza – Pues, señor Black, debe concentrarse más en su trabajo anda algo distraído.

- Lo se.

Tanya salio de su escritorio. Tocaron a la puerta. Jacob gruño y dijo que pase. Alguien paso, y cerró la puerta con seguridad. Jacob miro a quien había entrado. Era Isabella _Cullen_.

* * *

_Se que me demore tiempo en subir el próximo capitulo, pero espero que haya sido de su agrado y que no me odien por lo que me he demorado. Además, he tenido otras cosas pendientes que hacer. Muchos besos. ¡Espero sus reviews!_


	3. Es Mentira

_Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. Lo que queda será siempre mío._

Summary: _¿Te acuerdas de mí? Soy Jacob Black. Y tú, eres Bella Cullen, mí peor perdición. Con tus movimientos felinos y esa carita de angelito ¿Quieres que te enseñe a hacer el amor? Yo estaría encantado de que aceptes. Contigo de aquí a la eternidad._

**Es Mentira**

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le espeto Jacob entre dientes, con la mandíbula tensa de la rabia—a pasado un mes ¿Por qué vienes ahora?

Bella parecía triste, desesperada, algo le pasaba, él lo sabia, no necesitaba leer su mente para darse cuenta. Ella era como un libro abierto para él. Podía leer en su mente de solo mirar sus ojos de color chocolate.

—Tenia que verte.

—¿Por qué?

Bella no le respondió, se acercó a él y Jacob sintió como una presión en el estomago. Ella respiraba agitadamente, tenia todo el pelo revuelto y temblaba, Jacob por un momento pensó que la habían atacado, pero luego se dio cuenta que no, de ser así ella no estaría con él, si no que con su adorado Cullen que ella tanto amaba. Bella se acerco y se sentó en su escritorio, respiro hondo y, por primera vez desde que llego, lo miro directamente a los ojos.

—¿Por qué? —repitió la pregunta Jacob al ver que ella no le iba a responder de inmediato. Sentía una extraña presión en el pecho que alguna vez volvió jamás nunca volver a sentir por ella, pero aquí se encontraba, sufriendo por ella.

Por las mejillas de Bella corrieron las lágrimas que, al parecer, había estado guardando durante tanto tiempo. Jacob no supo que le pasaba, ella no le decía que era lo que le pasaba, por que estaba triste, por que ahora, después de tanto tiempo, se venia acordando de él recientemente. Por que siempre era él quien caía a sus pies suplicándose que lo amar, que se quedara con él… para siempre.

Se sentía mal, muy mal.

—Jacob… fue todo mentira… yo… —se trago sus palabras mientras desviaba su mirada de la de él. Sus manos estaban inquietas sobre las mesas sin parar de moverse, Jacob se dio cuenta que no sabia que hacer con ellas—. No te amo. Jamás te ame.

_¿Era eso posible? ¿Lo ha traicionado? ¿Por qué después de decirle que lo amaba venia después de un mes sin verlo para decirle que no lo quería más en su vida? _Eso era lo que pensaba Jacob en su mente mientras aun no era capaz de asimilar las palabras que rondaban una y otra vez por su mente sin parar. El corazón se le rompió… de nuevo, ella se lo había roto por segunda vez en sus vidas y esa vez ella se lo decía de frente. Él se sentía como si el mundo se le viniera encima, una sensación peor que la vez anterior que la perdió.

Jacob tuvo la sensación de querer morir en ese mismo lugar.

—No… mientes Isabella —su voz no era la suya, era diferente, fría en indiferente, sin emociones. Jacob odiaba a Isabella Cullen, la odiaba con toda su vida, y, a pesar de que la odiaba no quería que se marchara de su lado, nunca., por que al mismo tiempo su corazón latía para ella, solo por ella, para amarla por ser malditamente perfecta.—, me amas, lo se, lo siento. —trato de convencerse a si mismo por medio de las mentiras.

Bella se acerco a su lado y se sentó a su lado en una silla que estaba cerca. Lo miro a los ojos, sus ojos rojos por haber estado llorando y su respiración irregular por que le venia a decir esas malas noticias. Jacob no quiso mirarla a los ojos, no podía, le dolería. Mas de lo que ya de por si le dolía, por que él estaba parado en fuego, quemándose por fuera y también por dentro.

—No, Jacob, ya no te amo. Me voy, Edward lo sabe todo y nos divorciaremos no se como lo supo, por favor, perdóname, pero no puedo seguir aquí viéndote a ti y a él. Ya no te amo como antes… —sollozo ella.

Él, en un desesperado intento por tener por siempre a su lado, aunque no lo amar. La beso, y ella le beso de vuelta, con frialdad, haciéndole dolor cuando las manos de ella se posaron en su cabello y lo jalaron con fuerza, dolor por que sus labios se movían sin decir nada, sin querer expresar nada. Por lo menos por parte de ella.

—Te amo —dijo Jacob esperando que esas palabras fueran suficientes para que ella se quedara a su lado y no le abandonara, que no le rompiera el corazón nuevamente, que no lo dejara en la oscuridad.

—Ya no sirve que los digas —susurro ella contra sus labios.

—Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo —lo repitió como locos mientras la acostaba lentamente en su escritorio. Y con la mano botaba las cosas que estaban de adorno, también varios papeles cayeron, pero no le importo, solo le importaba Bella—. No, no me mientas, te amo y me amas. Lo sé.

La empezó a desvestir, primero la camisa de cuadritos y luego el brazier de encaje negro que llevaba puesto. Dejo sus labios y ataco sus pechos con una desesperación rayana en la violencia. Bella gimió en voz alta, pero lo suficientemente baja para que nadie más que Jacob Black la escuchara gemir. Jacob la tomo de las caderas y apretó las suyas contra las de ella. Ambos gimieron.

—Jacob… para… —le pidió ella mientras trataba con pocos puntos de ganar, por los hombros.— tenemos que parar, no es justo.

—No, no es justo que me dejes después de todo por lo que hemos pasado hasta ahora. Eres una mentirosa. No puedo amarte con tranquilidad si siempre le eliges a él para que sea quien te haga el amor todas las noches y yo pensando en mi cama como disfrutas en sus brazos, como le gimes, como dices su nombre cuando en esos momentos podrías estar en mis brazos gimiendo el mío. Como nuestra primera vez juntos. ¿La recuerdas?

Bella gimió cuando Jacob empezó a jugar con su otro pecho al aire.

—La recuerdo con claridad. Fue la noche antes de que me vaya. Me dijiste que me amabas, en eso tiempos eras mejor, más romántico, hacías cosas más lindas por mi y siempre me hacías creer que me amabas más de lo que merecía. No he cambiado de idea. Sigo pensando en lo mismo que hace tiempo. —Bella le jalo de los pelos para que los labios de él volvieron a estar sobre los de ella.

Jacob, después del fogoso beso, los separo. Y la termino de desnudar, ahora Bella estaba sin ropa, sobre su escritorio, esperando que él entrara en ella de un solo golpe.

—No puedo creer que estoy asiendo esto —dijo Jacob una vez desnudo también y entrando en ella lentamente. Bella arqueo la espalda juntándola totalmente con el pecho de Jacob. El beso sus labios lentamente—. Te amo.

Empezó con un ritmo lento, casi como si no se moviera, pero, al escuchar los gemidos de impaciencia de Bella empezó a aumentar la velocidad de el choque de sus caderas contra los de Bella. Ambos ese día se entregaron, hicieron el amor en un lugar donde podían haber muchos testigos, pero a ellos no les importo. Solo siguieron haciendo el amor hasta que habían pasado varias horas y los dos estaban plenamente exhaustos.

Al terminar se vistieron sin decir una palabra.

Pero finalmente Bella hablo.

—Adiós… para siempre.

Esa fue las últimas palabras que Jacob Black escucho antes de que su amada Bella saliera por la puerta de su oficina. Jacob no reacciono, si no que se quedo mirando la puerta, como si en cualquier momento ella volvería a arrojarse a sus brazos y decir que no era verdad todo lo que dijo, que lo seguía amando… pero pasaron las horas y la puerta seguía cerrada. Nadie entraba o salía de ella, simplemente estaba cerrada.

Su corazón no lo tenia en el pecho, si no que estaba destrozado, él mismo, no literalmente, se lo había arrancado por el dolor, pero el dolor no se iba, seguía presente, ahí, esperando matarlo poco a poco de la poca vida feliz que le quedaba… Su Bella se había ido, se había ido diciéndole unas dolorosas palabras.

-…_ no te amo como antes…_

No quería volver a su casa, no quería ver a Reneesme, por que no la amaba, no podía estar con ella, además, él también sabia que ella lo engañaba, por que nada más podía ser por como llegaba después de horas de estar ausente. Necesitaba estar en un lugar donde nunca hubiera estado ella en sus recuerdos, por que él al ver su casa si se acordaba de ella, por que si, solo eso.

Se levanto de su silla, ese día, y todos los que le quedaban, lo pasaría solo, sin ayuda, sin compañía, sin una mujer a quien amar y sin una mujer a la cual fingir que amaba, no tendría nada, por que ya nada le importaba, un profundo y descomunal hoyo se encontraba en su pecho arruinando su vida, lo que él le llamaba una porquería de ahora en adelante, por que ya nada tenia sentido.

Él estaba perdido.

Ella ya no estaba a su lado para amarle, para decirle que lo amaba.

Había perdido de nuevo.

**…**

_10 Años después_

Jacob se levanto de su cama para dos, aun que solo fuera para él solo. Miro por la ventana que entraban grandes y hermosos rayos de luz. Ese día soleado tenía mucho que hacer, aun que una lata terrible le invadía, ya que ayer había sido también un día agitado, demasiado, Nicole no le había dejado hacer sus cosas bien en la noche, ya que le había pedido que le leyera un montón de cuentos y después de le inventara otros. Ella amaba la historia del príncipe que se quedo sin su reina, Jacob nunca le había dicho de donde había sacado la idea, por que no quería recordar su pasado.

—Papi, papi —vino Nicole, su hija querida, bueno, no era hija de su sangre, pero en fin de cuenta él la amaba como a su hija—.Papi levántate, hoy se sábado ¿Te acuerdas? Tenemos que ir a la casa del abuelo para su cumpleaños. Vamos, papi.

Jacob recordó que, luego de ochos meses en la depresión, tocaron a su puerta, lo que le sorprendió ya que nadie sabia que ahora ese era su nuevo hogar. Al abrir la puerta no se encontró con nadie, iba a cerrarla cuando escucho un llanto y bajo la vista hasta un canasto que estaba a sus píes. Dentro de las mantas estaba un bebé, un bebé recién nacido y al lado de él una nota que decía: _Prométeme que la cuidaras. _

Ese día su corazón empezó a sellarse poco a poco a medida que cuidaba del bebé, aunque Jacob no quería bebés aun, no pudo evitar alimentar a ese pobre he indefenso pequeño. Y si, había prometido que lo cuidaría… con su propia vida. No sabía porque, pero lo hizo.

Nicole era su vida, gracias a ella pudo dejar la depresión, pudo dejar de pensar en la mujer que amaba y seguir adelante con si vida, por la vida de Nicole.

Se levanto de la cama, ahora si que no se quedaría dormido, en esos momentos él y su hija no vivían muy lejos de Forks, era un viaje tan rápido que era sorprendente, pero la fiesta de Billy no se celebraría en Forks, si no que ahí mismo, en Seattle.

Bajó y se fue a vestir…ese seria un largo día.

—Mira papi, esta muy bonito —dijo su hija cuando entraron a la fiesta de Billy, no era una fiesta de mucho, solo un patio medio techado para que quepan muchas personas, ya que a Billy le encantaba invitar personas en su cumpleaños— mira, ahí esta otra niña ¿Puedo ir a jugar con ella, papi? Por favor.

Jacob sonrió.

—Si, claro, ve, anda… —le dejo Jacob.

La niña se alejo con rapidez hasta perderse entre el montón de personas que en ese momento estaba en ese lugar grande. Jacob empezó a buscar a su padre por todos lados, le quería saludar por cumplir unos años más, aun que él no pensaría que duraría mucho más, pues Billy estaba bien viejo que ya no se podía mover en su propia silla de ruedas. Lo encontró hablando con una mujer, que para los ojos de Jacob, era hermosa, con el pelo castaño cayéndole por la espalda y un vestido blanco apretado que mostraba todas sus curvas. Jacob se pregunto si tal vez podía charlar con ella y tal vez algo más.

—Hola, Billy —saludo el hijo a su padre.

Billy lo miro y le sonrió, pero la hermosa figura que estaba a su lado se tenso. Luego, sin mirar a Jacob, se alego entre la multitud que se movía para todos lados, Jacob se la quedo mirando hasta que desapareció de su vista. Bueno, luego hablaría con ella, sentía unas ganas terribles de encontrarla, como si algo de ella le atrajera.

—Hola hijo —le saludo su padre que también veía como la chica desconocida de alejo con el ceño algo fruncido, pero luego le sonrió a su hijo.— ¿Cómo has estado? Hace tiempo que no nos vemos. ¿Y mi nieta?

—He estado bien, Nicole también, se ha ido a jugar con otra chica de su edad —Jacob se sentó en un silla a su lado—Aunque si, he estado muy cansado últimamente con el trabajo y Nicole quien cada vez le gusta salir a jugar más. Es cansado se un padre con una niña tan alborotada

-Deberías dé descansar, el trabajo te esta matando… —le regaño su padre mirando entre la multitud. Jacob se dio cuenta que seguía buscando a la chica que hace poco se había ido con paso veloz.

Jacob le resulto familia esa mujer, por que estaba seguro que la había visto en otra parte y que también le había gustado el vestido que usaba… _Bella… _Hizo una mueca de dolor al recordar su nombre, no, ella no podía ser, ella había desaparecido de hace tiempo dejándole bien claro que no lo amaba, que no necesitaba de él y que ella tendría una nueva vida, sin él y sin Cullen. Se había reído de los dos en silencio, entonces ¿Quién seria esa mujer?

—Si, tienes razón, pediré unas semanas de descanso, así podré ir de viaje con Nicole, como se lo prometí. Ella quiere ir de pesca, no se que cosas le pasa por la mente ha esta chica —Jacob río, una sonrisa forzada, como la de siempre. Reír para él sin querer reír de verdad era ya tan normal que podía decirse que esa era su sonrisa de siempre, pero aun así, algunos notaban que era una sonrisa sin gracia.

—Esta grande… —afirmo Billy cuando la chica paso corriendo delante de ellos junto a otra niña y un niño de su misma edad. Jacob miro a todos lados buscando a la chica misteriosa que se fue en cuanto él llego, pero aun no la encontraba… extraño.—.Y linda ¿Sabes? Aún no dejo de pensar que se parece a ti.

Nicole tenía el pelo negro, muy liso y los ojos negros, la piel era de un tono cobrizo claro, las pestañas pobladas y los labios carnosos. Jacob miro a Billy y asintió con la cabeza, si, el también pensaba que Nicole se parecía mucho a él. Pero eso era imposible, Jacob no tenia hijos, no que él sepa, pero estaba seguro que no los tenia, por que solo había sido descuidado una vez en toda su vida con una mujer, con _ella._ Pero no creía que tener sexo tres veces dejara embarazada a una mujer que no ha tenido un hijo con su esposo en los años que llevan juntos.

Tampoco podía ser de Reneesme, luego del divorcio que le pidió cuando desapareció por días, no la ha vuelto a ver y se aseguro de que ella no estaba embarazada, lo que tampoco podía ser ya que ellos usaban protección al tener sexo. Así que con las otras mujeres con las que se había acostado en los últimos diez años tampoco podía ser, por que se protegía y además ya tenia a Nicole con él, así que hija suya de sangre no podía ser, aun que él quisiera.

La fiesta fue genial, Jacob la pasaba súper, iba de un lado a otro hablando con viejos conocidos y su mejor amigo, Sam, quien se caso con Emily y tenían a una hija de 15 años, ya bien grande y linda, también encontró a Quil, quine estaba soltero junto con Embry, el cual estaba igual. Pero no encontraba a esa señora misteriosa que no dejo que se acercara a ella.

Pero en fin de cuentas, después de que busca y de que busca, la encontró, otra vez le daba la espalda, estaba en un extremo de la gran sala, hablando con otro hombre, Jacob lo reconoció como Paul. Por alguna extraña razón, no le gusto que Paul se acercara a la mujer que él había estado esperando encontrar todo el maldito día.

Fue a donde estaba Paul, silenciosamente para que ella no se le escapara de los brazos de nuevo.

—Oye —dijo, sabia que no era educado, pero quería saber por que esa mujer lo estaba evitando, o si no la duda lo perseguiría hasta su muerte, literalmente hablando. Jacob la tomo por el hombro, la chica se quedo tiesa, de nuevo, la giro un poco y pudo ver su rostro.

Jacob no se lo pudo creer.

Era ella, ahora más vieja, con ojeras bajos los ojos y la cara más flaca. Además de todo eso, seguía exactamente igual como él la recordaba. Hermosa, igual de mala, igual con sus ojos brillantes. Igual de Bella que siempre.

* * *

_Ya se, me quieren matar, este capitulo ha sido FOME._

_Solo… comenten._


End file.
